Love and War
by BadWeebFics
Summary: ReixKai. The team needs money. Bad. But how low would Rei have to go to help his teammate? Warning: Rape.
1. Chapter 1

Suri: Ah, this is a weeeird story..

Rei: Rape?

Suri: Yes..Muahahahaaaa...ON YOU!

Rei: Eep!

Kai: You'll never take my kitten!

* * *

**Love and War**

**Chapter 1- Nessecary**

Kai watched tentevaly as Rei slept on the kitchen counter. The young neko-jin's breathing came out like the sighs of an angel. His ivory skin shone in the sunlight going through the window. "Rei..." The elder murmered. Slowly, the boy's golen eyes fluttered open.

"Mm? Kai? Wha-What is it?" He said drowsily. Kai sat down in the seat next to him. "Nothing. I just don't find sleeping on a counter very comfortable." Rei looked down and yawned. "Sorry, Kai.." he paused, yawning again. "I haven't gotten much sleep lately."

"Oh. Rei, sleep is a big thing. You've been exhausted for weeks now. Last week, you almost fell asleep frying the onions, and that would've ended badly. What's up with you."

"Nothing." he grumbled irritably. "Say, Kai, what time is it?" Kai checked his watch. "Five in the afternoon." Rei gasped. "Sorry, Kai, I have to go!" He said, bolting out the door. Kai watched inquisitevly as Rei picked up a paper bag and bolted out the door.

Sure, Kai was madly in love with the young boy. He just loved everything about the kid. His eyes, his hair, his form, all of it! He was like an angel that fell out of the heavens. He had a gentle voice that was so melodic it felt like when he spoke, he was practically singing.

Okay, not singing per se, but you get the point.

Kai smiled to himself. Rei was so...innocent. It was one of his many charms that made Kai unhibited. On the inside, at least. He couldn't show it, or Rei might have a heart attack. Or maybe he'll just get really freaked out at him. Kai wasn't really the gay type.

Just then, Tyson burst in through the door. "I made twenty bucks today. My boss is a real tightwad." Kai sighed. "It's not much..but at least it's something. Good work Tyson. I think..." Tyson looked around. "Where's Rei?"

"He just left."

"Oh? Where?"

"No clue. He's been zipping off with this paper bag ever since we started with this financial crisis..."

Rei's innocence captivated him.

If only the Russian knew.

* * *

Rei sped through the dark, dreary slums, clutching the paper bag tightly. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes. "Why?" he thought. "Why did I choose this road? I feel sick." He fell to his knees, powdered drugs dissolving in the freezing rain. 

"Kon!" he heard a voice call. "You're soaking yourself. Get over here." He followed the voice. "You look sick. Feeling okay?" Rei hung his head. "No, Akito. I'm not." Akito sighed. "Rei, I've known you forever. Why are you doing this?"

"Our blades broke recently. All four of them. There are these really tricked-out new ones, but Kai doesn't have his inheretince yet, I'm poor, and Max and Tyson are..well..they don't have jobs. So, I came to this for money. It's all I have."

Akito put a hand on his head. "Rei...You don't have to do this. I only do this to pay insurance bills for my apartment. But I was sucked in. I couldn't stop. You can." Rei shook his head.

"No...I can't..."

Rei opened the bag. Condoms. Pain-killers. Band-aids. There was only one thing that this was all pointing to.

Rei was giving himself up.

TBC...

REVIEW!


	2. Care for me

Suri: Okay, I'm cleaning the closet in which I write this.

Rei:..Nyao..

Suri: What, Koneko?

Rei: Don't throw out the desk! (I have a large closet..in my owwwnn mind, at least)

Suri: Why?

Rei: It gives me special memories of me and Kai..!

Suri: What? First date?

Kai:...Close...

Suri: YOU HAD SEX IN MY CLOSET?

Rei: Ehee...Gomen Nasai, Suri-chan.

Suri: Whatever. (picks up album box)

Rei: THAT ONE'S SPECIAL TOO!

Suri: O.O...

* * *

**Chapter 2- Care for me**

Kai's POV

I sighed. I was sitting on my bed, while everyone else slept peacefully, I was wracked (Sp?) with fear and worry. Rei wasn't home yet. I reluctantly looked at the clock. After midnight. I swore to myself. "Where IS he?" I hissed.

As if someone was going to answer.

I hadn't seen him since he rushed out the door with that bag this morning. He never came back, and I was worried to death. I picked up my cellphone. I was going to call him. All of a sudden, a message popped up:

_"KAI, you have ONE voicemail. Open?"_

Maybe this would answer my question. I was afraid to hit the "OK" button. Maybe it would be a bad answer. Maybe a good one. But, there was only one way to find out...I clicked the button.

To my sweet relief, I heard Rei's voice. He sounded extremely weak, though.

_"Hey, Kai-sama." _I heard him sigh. He sounded exhausted. _something happened, and I have to stay where I am late today. Please forgive me. And tell the others. I may be here past midnight. So, even though I doubt you will, don't worry about me."_

I rubbed my eyes. I can sleep peacefully. But, there was still one question remaining for me:

What was keeping him so late?

* * *

Almost as if someone had whispered in my ear telling me to do so, I woke up. I heard a loud groaning noise, causing me to flinch. I looked towards the clock. Two in the morning. Was it a burgalar? I'll beat his ass with a stick. 

I picked up a metal bar I had left over from the renovations on the house recently. I gripped it so hard my knuckles turned white, or so it felt. I heard someone stumble in front of me. "ROBBER! DIE, SUKA!" (1) I yelled, about to smash his head open.

"KAI! IIE!" (2)

I felt the bar almost come in contact with the other person's skull, when I looked up. The silouhette looked vaguely familiar. I paused, lowered the bar, and squinted at the figure. I could make out his arms put up defensively. "Kai! Iie!" The voice called again. "Rei?" "Hai!" (3).

"Oh!" I gasped, putting on a dim hall light. "Gomen nasai, Rei-chan!" (4) I whispered. He looked totally and utterly exhausted and worn. "Rei, are you alright?" I asked, concerned. "Did you get in a fight or something?"

He shook his head. "No, Kai..just..tired.." and with that, he fell into my arms. "Rei! Ah...!" "Nn.." I could see he needed his rest. He'd been out for God knows how long doing God knows what. I put the light out.

"Rei..." I whispered, shaking him lightly. "Yes?" he responded. "Change your clothes. Then you can sleep." he nodded, and went into the bathroom. "Okay."

I'm getting a nosebleed at this image. God, why am I such a damned hentai?

He staggered back out and fell back into my arms. This time around, his hair was out and messed. I couldn't help but run a hand through it. He was just so beautiful. "Mm...Kai..." he moaned. I gasped to myself. "Rei..uh.." It would be best if I didn't wake him.

I picked him up bridal style and carried him into my room and lay him on the bed. "Rei..'' I said to myself again. I got in next to him. "Good night, Rei-chan."

* * *

The next day, Rei awoke groggily only a bit after me. I was surprised at how he got up so early. "Good morning, Kai-sama." he said kindly, sitting down. "Morning."

"Kai, I feel like shit this morning." he paused as I sat down next to him. "Scratch that, I feel like..dead..this morning." He unsteadliy stood up. "Oh?" I said in response. "How?"

And before I knew it, he collapsed on the floor.

"Rei! REI!" I shouted. "Wake up!" I ran over to him and shook him.

* * *

_Kai..._

_I love you._

* * *

1- Suka is russian for "Bitch"

2-Iie- "No" in Japanese

3- Hai means "Yes" in Japanese

4 - Gomen Nasai is "Very Sorry" in Japanese.


End file.
